


King's Knight

by spacehopper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, First Time, M/M, looking at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/pseuds/spacehopper
Summary: Prompto catches Noct looking at something he really didn't expect.





	King's Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



“Knock Knock, Noct!” Prompto said, rapping on the door. He’d found it always helped to announce his presence, since when Noct was in a mood he’d sometimes deliberately avoid the sort of visitor that might try and get him to do actual work. And with a surprise visit, Noct would be extra on edge. Ignis could be quite a sneaky when he wanted to be, which was frequently. 

He bounced on the balls of his feet, but there was no response. Well, that was weird. He’d been sure Noct didn’t have any sort of royal duties tonight, but maybe Iggy or Gladio had gotten here first, dragged Noct away to some banquet or the endless fighting practice he had to do. Practice Prompt should probably do more of himself, now that he was officially joining the Crownsguard, but well, tomorrow was another day. And maybe he could get Noct to go with him.

He hit to door again, a bit harder, but still no response. Maybe Noct had fallen asleep? That’d certainly be in character. Good thing he’d had given Prompto that key. He’d never quite figured out why, beyond a mumbled explanation about how if Prompt ever needed a place to crash, but Prompto wasn’t complaining. It’d come in handy. 

As he opened the door on the dark room, he thought it might be empty, that Noct really was out. But if Noct was asleep, he could be anywhere. An investigation was key, and it was always important to do a full survey of the area. Or at least that was what they’d said last training he’d gone to, and sure, it’d been about search and rescue, but he figured this counted. Noct was the prince, after all. And he clearly needed rescuing from boredom. 

He slid the door shut behind him, and squinted into the gloom as he removed his eshoes, eyes catching on a light coming from the couch. Ah ha, not as empty as he thought. Noct was probably just focused on the new update of King’s Knight, and who could blame him? That twist, what Toby had done for Ray Jack, Prompto still wasn’t over it. Toby was definitely a thief, because he’d stolen Ray Jack’s heart, and Prompto’s along with it. He’d even cried, though he’d take that secret to his grave, or at least to until the next time he got totally smashed.

Another step into the room, and Noct still hadn’t seemed to notice him. Hmmm. Now here was some potential. Quiet, stealthy, stealing into the shadows like Toby did. The perfect thief, and he rarely had the chance to get one over on Noct. He crept closer, waiting for the floorboards to creak and give him away, but they were blessedly silent. Which made sense. Only the best for the prince, after all. No squeaks tolerated. 

Finally he made it to where he could see the screen in Noct’s hands. His thumb was moving down the edge, and there were pictures, drawings Prompto recognized except—

Well, fuck.

On Noct’s screen, Toby and Ray Jack seemed to be engaged in, well, Prompto thought they were probably having sex. There were definitely dicks involved, quite a bit of nudity, some fluids, really questionable use of lockpicks, and some very suggestive placement of a farming implement for Ray Jack’s childhood home. 

“Is that even possible?”

Too late he slapped his hand over his mouth, watching in horror as Noct flung his phone away and spun on the spot. There was a flash of blue, and a blade appeared at Prompto’s throat.

“Hi, uh. Hi, Noct. How’s it going?” His voice had gone all high, but then he didn’t think he could be blamed for that. Invading the royal privacy, that had to be some sort of capitol offense. Not that he thought Noct would kill him. Well, probably not.

The sword vanished, but Noct remained frozen in place, seemingly at a loss for what to do after getting caught looking at porn by his best friend. And not even regular porn. Porn fanart for their favorite video game. Prompto wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse. But it did give him an opening. 

“Uh.” Great start. “It’s okay, dude. I mean, who hasn’t looked at that sort of thing, it’s totally normal, and really it’s art, right? Like very, very good art. Deep. Meaningful. And with the latest update, you know, that was harsh, and—” Noct seemed to only be getting more horrified. This wasn’t working.

“And really, it’s so interesting, isn’t it? I’m not sure I’m quite that bendy, but well, I’ve never tried.” He edged around the couch. Like a frightened chocobo, Noct might bolt if approached too quickly. “See like—” He pushed an unresisting Noct onto the couch, and placed his hand on Prompto’s leg. “Like if you lifted my leg—” Noct obliged. “I don’t think it’d go much higher?” 

And okay, this was not making it less weird. Quite the opposite, in fact, and why hadn’t Noct said anything? He was usually quite happy to pick apart Prompt’s more unique ideas. But maybe it wasn’t the end of the world, because now Noct was bending down, picking up his phone, and scrolling to another picture. All in complete silence. 

“Oh, that one seems more doable.” Prompto placed his ankle on Noct’s shoulder, and twisting to give it another look. “If I just—”

The scene proceeded just like a slow motion cut scene, each part emphasized for peak dramatic effect. The phone arced onto the floor, saved only by its unbelievably expensive case. It was followed by Prompto, ass first, hitting in a way he knew would smart, and finally Noct crumpling next to him, eyes wide with surprise. 

Really, it’d probably been inevitable. They were only lucky in that the table had already been shoved away, leaving a nice expanse of hard floor to land at on an incredibly awkward angle, his leg managing to stay wrapped around Noct’s neck. It was only dumb luck that he fell next to Noct, not on him, and thus not squishing any potentially sensitive bits.

“Seriously, Prompto?” Noct said, finally breaking the silence.

Prompto quickly disentangled himself, squinting at what he could make out Noct’s face in the dim light coming through the window. 

“Well, that didn’t work quite like I hoped.”

Noct let out a huff. “It probably works better for drawings.”

“Or just people who know what they’re doing. Not that I’m saying you don’t.” He was pretty sure Noct didn’t, but that wasn’t the sort of thing you brought up in a sensitive moment.

To his surprise, Noct lifted a hand, placing it on his check. It was warm, and kind of damp, and it really shouldn’t be appealing at all. Noct’s lips were parted, and his eyes were fixed on a point behind Prompto’s head. Then he licked his lips, tongue smoothing over the slight cracks in the skin. Prompto wondered what that felt like. Then he wondered why he wondered that. 

“We could, you know…” Noct still wasn’t looking at him. And couldn’t be saying what Prompto thought.

“So…you’re Ray Jack, and I’m Toby? Star-crossed lovers? Or well, okay, that’s not explicit text I guess, but come on, you saw how it ended! The pure hearted farm boy, the mischievous thief, and well, I guess not that alike, but close enough.” He was babbling, he was really babbling, and he needed to stop. 

Noct’s eyes flicked towards him, then away. It was hard to tell, but Prompto thought he might be blushing. And thinking about it, he did look a bit like Toby, and Ray Jack kind of looked like Noct. But that was a coincidence. Right?

“You know—”

He didn’t have time to finish the thought, because at that moment, Noct tugged him down into an awkward kiss, their foreheads banging, noses rubbing together until Prompto tilted his head. Noct’s lips were chapped, and he really should do something about that, but it was also kind of nice, in a way. It made Noct feel more real. Like a person, like Prompto’s best friend, not a prince. A hand on his back pulled him closer, then down, and he collided with Noct, their chests pressing against each other, teeth clacking as he came up for air.

“Are we really doing this?” Below him, Noct squirmed slightly. Like he wanted to get away, or maybe something very much the opposite. “I mean, if you want to, I am so, so—”

“Shut up,” Noct said, then kissed him again.

This time, his tongue poked against Prompto’s lips, pushing inside to touch Prompto’s own tongue. Which was kind of weird, but also really nice. As was how warm Noct felt underneath him, and the hardness Prompto felt just below his waist. Not just him, but Noct, too. Noct, who apparently thought—

Prompto broke away. “Do you think I’m hot?” Because he was pretty sure Noct thought Toby was hot, and if he thought Prompt looked like Toby, the conclusion was insane but obvious.

“What did I say about shutting up?” Noct said, turning his head away. Prompto pressed a hand against his cheek, which was definitely warm. “Fine, yes. You’re hot. Can we just not talk about this?”

“Fuck.” Prompto said. Then he ground down against Noct, and if he didn’t believe it before, he sure believe it now, listening to Noct moan, and reach up to tug at his hair, and pull him closer. Their mouths didn’t meet this time, and maybe that was for the best, because he was pretty sure someone wouldn’ve gotten bitten, the way they were moving. Prompto did want to taste Noct, though, and he thought back to that second picture. There was an idea.

“Oh, fuck.” Noct said, as Prompto sucked lightly at his neck. “Yeah, you can—yeah.”

He bucked up against Prompto, as if Prompto didn’t already have sufficient encouragement, and tilted his head back, exposing more of his incredibly appealing neck. New thing today, necks were apparently hot, or at least Noct’s neck was hot. He moved his mouth lower, skimming the column of it with his teeth, and somehow managed to get even harder as Noct groaned and wiggled underneath him. 

It really shouldn’t be this easy, but it kind of was. Prompto moving, kissing, licking while Noct tugged at his hair, and responded in all the best ways. And it wasn’t like Prompto wasn’t making his own noises, ones some distant part of him would be horrified to hear, but here, now, they only seemed to encourage Noct, and fuck did Prompto want to encourage him more. 

“Noct, I—” He felt Noct tense, then go limp beneath him, as something wet seeped through the fabric of his pants. Which was also hot, the way his eyes went half-lidded, and his grip on Prompto’s hair loosened. Now or never, because he could already tell Noct was going to fall asleep. He thrust against Noct again, again, and then—

“Noct,” he mumbled into Noct’s skin as came, while Noct lazily petted the damp hair at the nape of his neck. He should probably say something else, something more coherent, but words seemed hard right now. He turned his head, flinging out an arm to reach for the phone. It seemed to have scrolled down further, to a new piece of art. Not Toby and Ray Jack, but instead Toby wrapped in the arms of a burly green lizard man. One with a very long tongue, who was, well. 

“Now that’s some freaky shit,” Prompto muttered, letting his head fall back against Noct’s chest. There was silence for a moment, then Noct started to laugh. “What, you want to try it?”

“Maybe later,” Noct said. His eyes had drifted completely shut. 

Prompto spared one more glance for the lizard man, and the look of ecstasy on Toby’s face. They couldn’t do that exactly, neither of them had that kind of tongue, but thinking about it—

“Yeah. Definitely.”

It couldn’t hurt to try, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> All King's Knight knowledge gleaned from the wiki.


End file.
